The invention relates generally to an interface adapter for a filtration system. In particular, the invention relates to a unitary adapter ring that enables a pre-filtration bag to be removably connected to either of two configurations of filter housings for shipboard protective collection systems.
Chemical, biological, and radiological (CBR) weapons pose a threat to U.S. Navy ships from various quarters. The Shipboard Collective Protection System (CPS) provides defense against this threat with a limited maintenance burden on the crew as compared to alternative systems.
Supply air is filtered against particulates, e.g., chemical aerosols and biological and radiological particles, using high-efficiency particulate arresting (HEPA) filters installed in a Collective Protection (ColPro) room. Naval shipboard systems employ a Filter Bank, each housing a series of three annular 200 cubic-feet-per-minute (CFM) M98 gas/particulate filter sets. ColPro has been applied to all DDG-51 (U.S.S. Arleigh Burke), LHA-1 (U.S.S. Tarawa), LHD1 (U.S.S. Wasp) and LPD-17 (U.S.S. San Antonio) class ships, and selected TAOE-6 (U.S.N.S. Supply) and LSD-41 (U.S.S. Whidbey Island) class ships.
To extend the replacement interval of the M98 filter sets, the Filter Bank includes cylindrical pre-filters to reduce the dust load of the inlet air prior to HEPA filtration. When indicated by a CBR filter differential pressure gauge, the pre-filter bags are removed, and replacements installed. These pre-filters are snapped in and out of position by hand and do not require tools for removal or installation.